


First Time of Inexperience

by Corrupted_Witch_666



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Heterosexual Sex, Kairi & Riku & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Painful Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Witch_666/pseuds/Corrupted_Witch_666
Summary: Roxas and Naminé are now living outside of Sora and Kairi's hearts. Now Roxas is teaching Naminé about life until things get spicy later on.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Time of Inexperience

**_Destiny Island_ **

"Awaken, my friends!" Sora, a spiky haired boy, is raising his arms in order to make his friends, Donald Duck and Goofy to move themselves from the sand; Donald growls while rising from his burial as Goofy chuckles and then...

Doing a menacing pose during sunrise as Sora, Donald and Goofy are showing off their manly poses.

"What the heck are you doing?" A blonde boy, Roxas, is flabbergasted by Sora and his friends' position as they're trying to do something from a manga. "YOU'RE STARTING THIS MORNING WITH A J*J* REFERENCE!?"

"C'mon, Roxas. Everybody knows you're gotta be prepared." Sora puts up a smug while shrugging his shoulders.

"By doing THIS!? I don't even know you anymore." Roxas sulks after Sora makes fun of him.

"Why!" Sora whined.

Then Roxas growled after being annoyed by Sora's tease.

Sitting at the beach together are Sora, Roxas, Donald and Goofy who're watching the seas together while the sun blazes the light around them.

"Hey, Sora. I know it's hard to say but…" Donald looks worried after trying his best to explain his truth to Sora.

"What is it Donald?"

"Well… It's that, um… Daisy and I are going out to Disney town and I won't be seeing you, Roxas, Riku, Kairi and Naminé in a few months." Donald admits it while scratching his beak out of worries.

"Don't worry, Donald. We'll send you a greetin' card." Goofy waves goodbye to Donald without knowing about his own message.

"Um… Goofy." Roxas calls out.

"You're coming too, ya know!" Donald yanked Goofy from trying to stay on Destiny Island. "The king is also coming with us, so let's go!"

"Oh, then… See ya later boys!" Goofy waves bye to Sora and Roxas while being taken to a gummi ship.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are leaving the island by going back home to Disney Castle.

They're gone.

It's just Sora… And Roxas, despite both being 'Sora.'

"Yo!" A girl's voice from behind had patted both Sora and Roxas's shoulders.

"Gah!?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Woah!" Sora jumped with surprise.

A long redheaded girl giggled while landing on her backside between both Soras.

"Seriously, Kairi?" Roxas asked out of disappointment.

"Hehe, sorry." Kairi still giggles.

"Welp. Kairi's Kairi. Got no problem with that."

"Yeah. Just like old times. Am I right." A tall, long silver haired boy, Riku, approaches the trio while relaxing on a tree.

"Just like old times, Riku." Kairi said to Riku with a grin as Sora did the same and brofists with him.

The destiny trio with Roxas are watching the beautiful sea as Roxas turns his head towards Riku.

"How's Naminé?"

"She's alright. She's in a cabin drawing." Riku answered while looking back at the cabin.

"Really? That's good. You're like her big brother." Roxas smiled while crossing his legs and looked at a clear sky.

"Really?"

"Well, you treat her like I treat Kairi." Sora wrapped his arm around Riku's neck with a smug.

"Don't lie. I know you treat Riku more than I." Kairi pouts after hearing Sora's lie about treating her like a sister.

"Take it easy, Kairi. I mean Riku had it rough ever since the darkness took him over." Said Sora.

"True. I guess you're right." Kairi understands the situation they've been through against the heartless and nobodies.

Roxas can see it. Friendship and bond. It reminds him of being with Axel and Naminé a long time ago. A trio without hearts.

Holding his chest, Roxas needs to find a way to make friends without a heart and his friends are around with him; Hayner, Pence, Olette, Axel and Naminé are his closest friends as well as Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Maybe he doesn't need help with making friends since he's without a heart.

While struggling about knowing his identity, he couldn't help himself acting like those with hearts and emotions as if they're real.

Standing up and turning while arriving in the cabin, Roxas opened the door and glanced downwards at a blonde girl who was drawing a picture of the destiny trio as Roxas knew it all.

"Hm?"

"Hey, Naminé. Um… Listen, I know it may sound strange and all but…" Roxas then mumbles while trying his best to ask her out. "Will you come over to my place for tonight?" Blushing while scratching his cheek, Roxas can tell that he rarely has any guests apart from Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Roxas… Well, you saved Sora from being a nobody as well as repelling him from being a heartless." Naminé smiled while finishing her drawing and explaining to Roxas about Sora.

"Don't forget how you saved Sora and I from Xemnas. We would've been goners if it weren't for you." Roxas is filling in how not just him, but Naminé saving Sora's life.

Naminé could remember ever since she's been wiping Sora's memory and aiding him against the organisation XIII.

"Sure."

"Huh? You will!?"

"I've always wanted to live in Twilight Town with you and your friends." Naminé accepts Roxas's offer after everything he did for her.

As promised, Roxas reached his hand to pick up Naminé and take her to his 'new home.'

* * *

**_Twilight Town_ **

In a town where it's daylight but looks like it's sunset, a couple of blonde teens are travelling out of the train together and stroll past other people without barging into anyone.

Naminé glances towards Roxas after knowing he lived in this world. As long as Roxas and Namimé are okay being out of Sora and Kairi's way and not getting hurt, then they're okay.

"Naminé. Welcome to Twilight Town. This'll be your new home from now on." Roxas puts up a warm smile for Naminé after welcoming her to a peaceful town.

Something is coming out of her eyes; clear liquid droplets are coming out as Naminé never felt this warm about living at an actual home. Sniffling as she had Roxas worried.

"Naminé? What's wrong?" Roxas asked out of concern.

"Nothing… It's my first time that anyone has given me a home." Naminé is bursting out into a lot of tears after feeling a lot of warmth and kindness from Roxas, despite Roxas not even trying.

Hugging Naminé to his chest, Roxas is soothing his fellow nobody.

"There, there. You can cry anytime you want." Roxas can feel actual emotions from himself and Naminé.

But that didn't last long as Naminé blew her nose on Roxas's shirt while sobbing.

"Wha!? Namine!? Seriously!? Great, now it needs some washing." Roxas is now disappointed about his clothes being messed up by someone he knows.

But at least it clears up her snot nosed face, otherwise it'll look messy on her.

A few minutes after comforting Naminé, both of them are catching some attention by some townspeople after hearing a girl sobbing.

"Sorry about that!" Roxas apologised after earlier as people then go on about their day. "Better?" Roxas asked while pushing Naminé and holding her arms.

Nodding as Naminé hiccups and sniffing after crying.

"So… What do you want to do?" Asked Roxas.

There's something that Naminé hadn't experienced and it's what people with hearts do in their daily lives.

"Maybe we should start with the cafe." Naminé answered with a smile that made Roxas react the same way.

"Oh, I know a place! Let's go!" Roxas is dragging Naminé while dashing through town with excitement.

So this is what emotions feel like.

"AH!"

"Huh?" Roxas slides after hearing a woman's voice. "What the..."

"What is it, Roxas?" Naminé asked before that same voice was coming out.

"Ah! Ooh!"

"Eh?" Naminé froze after hearing moans coming from a voice next to them.

It's between a couple of buildings where Roxas avoided the balls (in false Twilight Town).

Glancing behind the wall, both Roxas and Naminé's jaws are dropped after witnessing something dirty; they can see a muscular man thrusting a half naked woman on the wall while they're… Doing it together.

"Ha… Hah!?" Roxas exclaimed quietly, then held down his crotch as his face turned bright red while watching a lewd scene.

"They're… doing it…" Naminé whispered after blushing and feeling something wet between her thighs.

Both Roxas and Naminé are turned on after being embarrassed towards each other.

"HEY!" A man shouted after he stopped thrusting.

"Geh!"

Now the blonde duo are caught.

"What're you two doing being peeping toms!?" The man shouted.

"You perverts!" The woman exclaimed towards the duo.

"Let's go!" Roxas clenched Naminé's wrist while leggings it.

"Okay!" Naminé nodded and followed Roxas while being dragged.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" The man couldn't get to them since his pants are off.

* * *

At the bench after fleeing safely from a couple, Roxas and Naminé are panting in exhaustion.

"That idiot… Could you do it at home next time." Muttered Roxas after lifting himself from the bench and sighing with relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Naminé has never felt this lively before. "This feeling… It's great, no… Amazing!"

"Huh. I'm glad." Roxas is being honest about how he felt about Naminé's happiness. "Let's go to the cafe together."

As he did in Destiny Island, he reaches his arm while Naminé holds it and gets picked up.

In the cafe, Roxas and Naminé are drinking their tea together, but Roxas burns his tongue which results in him throwing his head in a fish tank to cool down. Roxas knew that he'd caught attention which led him to be embarrassed as Naminé was amused and entertained by Roxas. At least she's happy.

Next, Roxas is showing the crowd about keeping the ball without hitting the ground as Roxas is kicking the ball as well as using a struggle bat on it. His result is over 5 minutes which has impressed a crowd as Naminé and the crowd are clapping for Roxas's performance.

Later, Roxas is surprised about Naminé scraping herself while skating on Roxas's skateboard. Maybe teaching her to skate is not ideal for Roxas to do for her. He then plastered the scrapes she had from her skating accident.

After that, they enter the place where Roxas's friends usually hang out.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! I bought a friend for us to visit!" Roxas called out.

But no response. Maybe they went out. This is disappointing to Roxas after they hang out a bit too much.

"Great. Maybe we'll see them tomorrow."

"Oh. I see…" Naminé has no problem with seeing them later after all the enjoyment she had with Roxas.

They then move away from a base and head towards a place where Roxas lived.

* * *

At Roxas's house in his bedroom, Roxas lies down on his bed after the trouble he goes through. He missed his bedroom.

"Welp. This is where I live. And it's evening too." Roxas then sits back up and glances out of the window.

"Your house seems… Interesting." Naminé isn't judging his room after being interested in Roxas's lifestyle. "Where do I sleep?"

Roxas doesn't have anywhere else for her to sleep in unless...

"Hm… You can sleep in my bed for now. At least I have a blanket to sleep somewhere."

"But… I thought we would sleep together on the same bed." Naminé insists on sleeping in the same bed with Roxas.

"Fine. But keep your distance from me, okay?" Roxas sighed while getting out of the bed.

"Thank you."

At least things are okay for them. With that out of the way, Roxas is going to prepare dinner for a girl who is now living with him.

* * *

After dinner.

Naminé felt embarrassed while Roxas was reading his new manga and chilling.

"Um… Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"You know the couple from before."

How could he not forget about them. The ones who are doing some lewd things to each other.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well… You see… I want to have sex with you!"

"Pffft! What!?" Spitting out in shock, Roxas heard what Naminé just said. "At this time, why!?"

"Because…" Naminé blushed a brighter red colour while raising her dress and showing her wet panties to a boy who was reading his manga. "I wanted it."

Roxas can tell from some TV shows and mangas; every girl is horny so a guy must fulfill their desires by making out with them. Not that he agreed to do it, Roxas decided to take off his shirt and trousers leaving him in just boxers.

"Alright. If you're that desperate then suck it." Roxas points at his groin area where it's covered by his shorts.

As Naminé removes his boxers, she knows that she can see a body part in the shape of a sausage. Her face went tomato like after witnessing a man's body part.

"This is…"

"Eh? You haven't seen porn before?" Raising his eyebrow, Roxas is surprised that someone has rarely seen a thing called a 'penis.'

"Not really. But I'll try!" Naminé is motivated to try it, despite it being indecent.

Pull up Roxas's penis and put it in her mouth as she tries her best to make sure Roxas is okay with her doing it.

Back and forth, back and forth, Naminé is getting a little dizzy while sucking Roxas's genitalia.

Roxas twitches a little after knowing that Namine's tongue has hit the tip. Roxas can see Naminé's dress loosening and sliding down to her legs, showing her in just her panties.

Her body looks smooth for Roxas to feel as he can actually see her bare breasts.

"Heh, not bad." Roxas grinned after knowing that Naminé can do the sucking.

But it hits Naminé in the head after knowing that they're inexperienced in a sexual relationship.

"Roxas. You're a virgin, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm a virgin as well."

After Naminè letting Roxas know that they're both virgins that lack the understanding of how having sex works.

"Eh? Eh!? EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME AS WELL!" Roxas is scratching his head out of confusion and frustration after knowing that they're both having their first time right now.

Cornering himself instantly, Roxas realised that he should've declined Naminé's offer in some dirty move.

"What is wrong with me…" Roxas has been dejected by the fact that he's doing it with a person without a heart when he himself had no heart.

"I- I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Naminé knew that it was out of character of her to be lustful to Roxas.

"You can make it up to me is by finish off having sex with me!" Roxas shouted in desperation.

As Naminé hopped on top of Roxas while thinking about where to put his manhood in; either the vaginal area or her butt.

"Um… Where do I put it in?"

"How should I know! I'm not good with this stuff! Screw it!" Roxas hadn't got time as he inserted it in her vaginal area.

"Ee!?"

"I think that's the right one." Roxas thought as he thrusted himself in order to pleasure Naminé.

Her moans are soft after Roxas is going back and forth with his hips. Looks like it's going well as his crotch is already wet thanks to Naminé's saliva.

It speeds up as Roxas is on top of Naminé and let's her spread her legs.

Going… Going…

"Ah!~ Roxas…" Naminé moaned after feeling her womb being tapped on.

"Darn it… Hurry up..." Roxas is getting in harder and faster until…

"AH! CUMMING!~" Naminé let out an alluring howl after she came…

And just her.

"Eh?"

"Oh? I guess you came." Roxas looks unimpressed after knowing that he's less into it.

Namine knew that something was wrong, then looking into what the couple had been doing was cumming together. So that means Roxas is holding back.

"Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't…"

"Hm?"

"Just how long are you going to come out?" Naminé turns her head and pulls out an intimidating glare on Roxas after finding out.

Roxas can tell that she's not in the mood and wants him to come out of his genitalia.

"Wait, Naminé. I can explain!" Roxas is backing away before somebody gets hurt.

"Explain? I would explain when you hurry it up!" Namine crawls towards Roxas while acting like a wild animal until she realises that he still got a boner. "Oh? Looks like we'll be having fun." Naminé puts up a smug while raising her arm.

Before Roxas flees away from his new roommate, Naminé finally clenches her fist on a banana part of his crotch so hard.

"AAAIIIEEEEEE!" Roxas can feel the pain that Naminé has caused while rubbing his crotch so hard. "Namine! Please! Stop it!" Roxas is desperate for Naminé to calm down and slow down her aggressive behaviour.

It's a matter of time before her arm is getting tired and then sitting on top of Roxas at the same position, but this time Namimé is on top right now as she put the crotch at the same vaginal area.

"What's the matter, Roxas? I thought you'll enjoy it." Naminé knows that she's getting into it.

Then go up and down as Roxas groaned in pain after feeling twice as wet as Naminé actually was. Neminé let's out more moans after Roxas is groaning in pleasure.

"Naminé… I can feel my…"

"That's right. We're cumming together."

Both Roxas and Naminé are on their climax as they finally come out together.

"Nami… UUOOOOOOOOOH!" Roxas had come out.

"NAAAAAAAAH!~" Naminé had as well.

Afterwards, they're exhausted from all that stuff they did together. Both lay next to each other and stare at the ceiling.

Before Naminé gets up from the bed, Roxas grins and pin her down.

"Hey, Naminé. How about a game. We'll see how much we come together and the one who comes the most loses." Despite being their first time, Roxas is planning a game for them both to play on.

Naminé knew that Roxas has enjoyed their night as they'll do more as a game.

"I see. Challenge accepted." Naminé agreed to see if they'll make sure to win a point. "But our first one doesn't count, meaning it's nil, nil."

"Bring it."

And Roxas and Naminé proceed to have sex all night.

* * *

Early in the morning, a brunette is strolling around after complaining about getting some things that they forgot about.

"Geez, those boys. Always letting me work after we forgot about our things." Olette groaned and approached the base that they usually hang out at. "I'm glad Roxas is bringing Naminé along. Oh Naminé, I was hoping if you, Kairi and I are having our girls night out. But then again at least you'll meet Hayner and Pence."

Olette is excited to see Naminé ever since they met after Sora's mission succeeded.

Opening the door, Olette froze in shock after seeing a couple of blonde teens laying next to each other on a chair looking like they're dead.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Olette screamed after witnessing Roxas and Naminé looking like they've seen a ghost.

* * *

**_Destiny Island_ **

Later after Roxas's introduction to Naminé with his friends and accidentally traumatizing Olette due to what happened as Roxas and Naminé never tell. At least their friendship never breaks.

Sora and Riku are playing sword fight with each other as Kairi judges to see who's the winner.

As Riku got knocked out by Sora, Sora pointed his wooden sword at Riku while showing victory.

"Sora wins! I can't believe you two have improved." Kairi waved the red flag over the yellow flag, meaning Sora had beaten Riku.

"Ow… Thanks, Kairi." Riku rubbed his head after he's been defeated by the one he used to beat all the time.

"Great game, Riku." Sora grins by raising his hand to his best friend.

"Heh, looks like you've taught yourself pretty well, Sora. I'm jealous." Riku admitted his defeat while getting picked up by Sora.

"Nah, don't be. You're pretty tough like always, Riku." Sora chuckles after picking up his friend from the sand.

"That's the Sora I know! Always kind and encourage others with light." Riku grabbed Sora's headlock and gives him a noogie which kinda hurts Sora a little.

"Hm? Isn't Roxas supposed to be with you guys?" Kairi is puzzled by Roxas's absence since he normally sits by the tree to wait and fight the winner.

"Don't worry about him." Said Riku.

"Huh? Riku?" Sora is confused about Riku's cool behaviour when it comes to Roxas and Naminé being together.

"He said he'll stay with Naminé in the cabin."

"I see. Hey, Kairi! You're next! Riku, You'll be the judge." Sora tossed the wooden sword to Kairi while Riku climbs up on a tree while holding a red and pink flag.

"Sure."

"Alright! Here goes!" Kairi raised her sword as she and Sora are facing each other.

As Sora and Kairi starts their sword play, Roxas and Naminé are resting on each other's shoulders while snoozing together. Their peaceful slumber are like Sora and Kairi's in their childhood. Their hands are holding each other as an item that is Kairi's lucky charm is between them.

At least bonds of theirs with others are unbreakable.

"Well, Rox, Naminé. I'm glad that you guys have found happiness. Looks like he finally got it memorized."


End file.
